Code Interview
by RyuRoze
Summary: Code Lyoko interviewed! What's going to happen! :)


Code Lyoko Interviews: Yumi

**Welcome, you will never leave, Bwahahahaha! =) **

Yumi: (Angry) Copycat... Grr!

Hayama: Yumi, calm down!

Yumi: That wench is a copycat! (Whacks Hayama)

Hayama: OWWW!

LP- Hayama: 100-80

Hayama: Where's Atsushi?

**Bringing our latest victim, Bwhahahaha!**

**By the way, call me XANA! You are my minions!**

**Hayama-Ulrich, Yumi-Aelita(**Yumi: (sobs) WHYYYY!**), Atsushi- William!**

(Morphs them, execluding Atsushi who was already William)

Hayama: (Runs away crying) WAAAAHH!

Yumi: Get back here! (runs faster that Hayama and whacks him unconcious)

Hayama's LP: 80-4 X_x

**(In a cold voice)Bring Hayama here, we need him alive, afterall its Yumi afterall! (heals Ulrich-Hayama)**

Hayama LP's: 4-100 0_0 (looks at Aelita-Yumi and Xana-Feroz)

Yumi: Bwhahahahahaha!

**0_o (Dismisses Yumi) Nevermind, shes here!**

Yumi: (hisses)

Hayama: (spits but fails) Oopsie! ^_^

**^_^ (Slaps Ulrich-Hayama) Stick to the plan, don't worry I never hurt you because I need you **

**:(**

Atsushi: I'm here! ^_^

**Do I need to bitch-slap you too! :) **

Atsushi: No! ;_;

Yumi CL: (stirs and wakes up) Where am I? (Looks around and nearly has a heart attack as she looks at "XANA")

**Calm down, I need you to talk or else... (Holds up Yumi's Totoro stuffed animal)**

Yumi CL: No, not Totoro! ;_; (cries)

Ae-Yumi: Yes! Destroy and my furbies will prevail!

Yumi CL: 0_o

**0_o**

Hayama: (falls into a coma and has a spasm attack)

Atsushi: (Malfunctions)

Atsushi's HP: 100-0 (poofs)

**(Blood pressure rises 0 to 360) Just...lets..start...**

_Question 1: Do you love William or William?_

Yumi CL: 0_o Ulrich?

Ae-Yumi: (Points to U-H) What about him?

Yumi CL: (jumps on U-H) Ulrich, I missed you, Ihad thisweirddreamwithxanaandaelitaandwilliamandxanawasthereandIamsosossossosososososososososososososcared! ;_;

Ul-Hayama: (Malfunctions)

Hayama's LP: 100-0 (poofs)

**(Blood pressure rises 360 to 720 and faints) X_x**

Ae-Yumi: 0_0

Yumi CL: 0_o

Ae-Yumi: Lets just continue... (restricts inner urge to kill Yumi)

_Question 2: Would you want to kill Hiroki?_

Yumi CL: No! He is my brother!(under breath) Though I wish to...

Ae-Yumi: Why not? (evil glare)

Yumi CL: (throws fans at Ae-Yumi) =(

Ae-Yumi's HP: 100- 50

Ae-Yumi: Oww!

**Huh? What's happening? 0.o**

Yumi Cl: Xana!

**(Blood pressure goes up) Just...answer..the..bloody...questions...! -_-++++++++**

W-Atsushi: (Pulses back to life) 0-1

Yumi CL: William!

W-Atsushi: (Disintergrates) 0-1

_Question 3: Why do you get devirtualised alot?_

Yumi Cl: 0.o Umm... U.U

Ae-Yumi: Aww, the copycat is shying away. =]

Yumi: You were saying? -_-+++

Ae-Yumi: Nothing... ^_^'

Yumi: Blame it on Xana! 0

**What did I do? ;_ ;**

Yumi: Everything!

Ae-Yumi: (Bitchslaps Yumi)

Yumi: 0_o

_Question 4: If you had infinite power and knowledge, what would you do?_

Yumi: Destroy Xana!

**(Sobs until unconciousness) X.X**

Ae-Yumi: Moving on! =0

_Question 5: What do you loathe?_

Yumi: (Yumi starts to seethe) S**issi**...

**Meep...**

Yumi: I will crush her into oblivion, bwhahahahahaha!

AE-Yumi: .

**(In Fear) Lets just move on to the next question! (In cold voice) Wait, I am Xana, Mwhahahahahahahaha!**

Ae-Yumi: How cliche! =0

**Silence, wench!**

Ae-Yumi: Yes..master! ;_;

Yumi: Whatever!

_Question 6: Yumi, why are you so unlucky?_

Yumi: Why are you so annoying?

**Wench, answer the question!**

Yumi: Blame it on karma, Hiroki made me break a mirror?

Ae-Yumi:7 YEARS! I am so sorry! Waah! I forgive you! (Hugs Yumi but is devirtualised) 50-0

**She was annoying, lets move on! 4 questions then you are out of here!**

Yumi: By the way, I lied! (Thinking: Just couple of minutes)

**I do not care...**

Jeremie: Energize!

(Odd, Aelita and Ulrich is energized to the place)

Odd: Yumi...

Aelita:We came...

Ulrich: For you!

**Silence, sit down I am only asking her questions... (Materialises chairs) -_-++++**

O,A,U: Meep... (sits down)

_Question 7: William is here!_

Yumi: (steaming) That is not a question!

**No, there he is...**

William: Um, hi! ^_^(waves and supersmokes away)

Odd and Aelita: After him =0 (Flies/Runs after William)

Ulrich: I am staying here to prevent you from hurting her!

**No problem! ^_^+**

Yumi: Are you sure you're XANA?

**Silence, wench!**

Ulrich: Touch Yumi and you die!

**Whatever.**

Hayama: Hey, I am back!

Yumi: That is the boy who imitated you!

Ulrich: Grr... =0 (supersprints after Hayama)

Hayama: 0.0 (Supersprints away)

_Question 8: If you were made in Japan instead of France would you kiss?_

Yumi: 0.o

Ulrich:=0 How rude!

In their fantasies

Yumi: Oh Ulrich, I love you ! (Eyes sparkle)

Ulrich: Oh Yumi! (Smooches Yumi)

**Bwhahahahaha! =) (pops fantasy)**

Y&U:Whah!

**Time to finish this up, wenchs!**

Y&U: (Arms crossed)

_Que_s_tion 9: Why do you always almost fall in the Digital Sea? _

Yumi: (shrugs)

A,O,U: (Mouth gapes) Umm...

Jeremie: Why...

Hayama: Please answer, I don't want to die! ;_;

Yumi: Unlucky Step?

**Sigh, maybe it loves you...**

Everyone ex. Hayama: Xana, you are one twisted freak...

**;_; Meanies! (Xana mode activated) Wenches...**

HP: Hayama: 0-10

_Question 10: Why Xana pick on you? BTW, I am not XANA!_

A, J, O, U, Y: We knew it!

**(Blood Pressure rises to 240) Just..do..it! -_-++++++++**

Yumi: IDK, maybe it's my good looks!

Ulrich: (blushes)

**Thanks! You are free to go! (teleports them away) ^_^**

H,A,Y: =0 WE WANT TO TALK!

**Here is corn! ^_^ (hands them money)**

H,A,Y: YAY! (RUNS AWAY TO STORES)

**Crisis averted! Anyways, please review, if you want anything review, comments etc.**

_**Bye!**_

**0_o**


End file.
